A Growing Sensation
by JTHMManson4
Summary: Based on Season 5- In which Walt ends up continuing to grow his Empire. Join him, through his further adventures, agonies, and more. AU! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welp, here it is finally. Finally in progress, after being lazily put off for awhile now... Bare with me, there's some recap in the story, just to establish some things to make it a Season 5 AU. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, Vince Gilligan's character do not belong to me, I simply love writing within his universe and using his characters.~**

CHAPTER 1-

A growing sensation.

That was what Blue Sky exactly was. Tales of and its existence spread quickly enough across the streets ever since its introduction onto the scene.

It seemed almost _legendary_ within its own right.

All sorts of people wanted their hands on the finest meth available—and the heart of it was of course from the Southwestern Coast of the United States.

It absolutely stumped officials on where its precise location of origin was, though they did have one particular detail-

Heisenberg.

The name of the meth cook from that very area.

The name struck awe, fear, curiosity, excitement and many other emotions- but most importantly, it was well _known._

It was EXACTLY what Heisenberg had wanted in the long-run, and the human race was feeding right into it, his ego.

A very select few people had actually met the man—and even fewer probably knew his full name and identity. The fewer even knew his main reasoning for even getting into the drug trade-

Cancer.

Though the sympathy would probably end there if the world knew, because along with the notorious purity of Blue Sky, were also gruesome rumors—and downright violent ones too involving the male.

The biggest—yet the most speculated one—was the one of the murder of a highly successful drug kingpin, none the other than Gustavo Fring.

Yet, it downright chilled people, despite its potentiality to be false.

But oh, it was so true.

Such heightened times were past now however- and everyone went their separate ways since the fall of the fall of Los Pollos Hermanos. Some joining other operations, some simply going wherever else.

However, Heisenberg was one of those people too-

Branching off entirely into his own kind of operation.

Filling in the spots of cook and kingpin, he had complete control now over his product.

Finally.

It was just another day for the cook though-

The Vamonos Pest truck drove down the street; the people in its surroundings were utterly oblivious to the illegal doings within its homes. Children laughed and ran around, unknowingly letting the truck screech slightly unharmed and unbothered, and pull up to the curb.

The doors slammed, and Heisenberg himself stepped out with his partner.

Todd paused, watching a child bounce a ball a couple of houses down, which made the glasses wearing man pause.

''Todd…'' He called—briefly remembering when Todd acted impulsively after their train robbery.

Ah well.

That was in the past, no use dwelling on it, was there?

''—Come on, we've got a lot of work to do.'' Walt finally got out, continuing.

''Uh—Right. Yeah.'' Todd simply said, turning away his head and followed the other man.

Slipping inside quite quickly, as usual they've found their nicely set up tent. Both quickly changed—and soon enough were in their hazmat suits.

''Ready?...'' Walt's cold eyes met Todd's own.

''You know it.'' The other having a slight smile on his face, as Walt stepped inside first.

Outside-

Outside showcased just how much poison was being produced, and smoke came quickly out of the house-

Eventually the time of a mid-afternoon came quickly, and both men were sitting on their usual couch, watching TV.

''So Mr. White….''

''…Yes?'' The druglord lifted an eyebrow, looking over to Todd.

''How much longer do we gotta still cook in these houses?''

The older took a sip of his beer. ''…A little while longer. The bigger labs plan is still—'' A pause, a hitch. A slight show of memory where Skyler had confronted him about all of his made money popped in his mind.

He pushed it out. No use on thinking on it. ''—In motion.'' He finally completed.

Last week, and a week ago, his wife had pointed out on just how much he's made in the last three months. He was almost tempted to quit, but-

But no.

He had come to the decision that he wouldn't, all because of a specific event.

Just a couple of days ago, he had been so sure of Skyler's wish to come true of his cancer coming back, but it hadn't….

Just those couple of days ago…

Tense.

That's what the ever-so-deciding kingpin was feeling right in that moment. It was strange—because he thought he had been thoroughly cold for awhile now.

Then again, cancer was always a nasty thing to be thrown into _anyone's_ face.

Fingers drummed against the chair's armrest-

Skyler hadn't bothered to come along with him. They had been too estranged lately, though she in a way was anxious as he was for the news.

His eyes darted around, observing the people within the waiting room of the clinic, husbands and wives clinging to each other—as he felt a slight pang from it…

A slight pang of regret that he and Skyler didn't feel that way anymore.

Well, kind of.

She still laid next to him and went sleep next to him, effectively giving him company, but… he felt underappreciated by his family for all the work's he's done for them.

Especially from Skyler, since she knew the basics of what he did.

A sudden grip now to the armrest, a hard one.

She should have come to, at least, somewhat accept it. He put a lot of effort into his illegal manufacturing, both enjoying it and providing.

A sudden muffled voice coming to interrupt his thoughts.

His head jolted up as he furrowed his brows. ''…Excuse me?''

''Walter? Walter White?''

A nod. ''That's me.''

''Come with me, please.'' The nurse gave a smile—a critical thing to supply within the medical field, no matter the outcome of anything. A simple gesture to keep people uplifted.

Walt nodded, following and slightly adjusted his coat.

This was it-

The moment where he decided on whether or not to continue cooking.

Anxiety attempted to rise up-

For a brief moment, he noticed a fly outside of the window...

''Walter?''

His mind snapped away from the insect, eyes now fixated onto the doctor before him, who motioned him to sit down, which he did a bit slowly.

''So what's the news?'' Walt pressed on.

The doctor hummed, as he shuffled through a few papers. A pile which had multiple patients' names on—detailing whichever ailment cause each person.

A danger of sorts that loomed heavily over some people's heads.

A relief for others.

''…WELL?'' The former teacher said, breaking the slight silence in between the two.

The doctor chuckled. ''I don't blame you… It's…'' His tone turned a little somber. ''—been a heavy year for you, Walt.''

The 51 year old nodded quickly. It had been, cancer and other things. But thrilling. ''….Yeah.'' Was all he could think to say.

The doctor blew out a sigh. ''That's… sadly life sometimes….'' He said sympathetically, before digging out Walt's papers.

''Let's see here….'' Walt's heart jumped into his throat.

This was the moment of truth.

A grin split across the doctor's face- A positive sign. It seemed to relax the drug dealer quite a bit, at least in a sense.

''…You're still in remission, Walt.''

A certain weight lifted off the man's shoulders- he could still cook, still enjoy his lifestyle that he had chosen around a year ago.

Though, it meant he still had to manipulate Skyler….

And it seemed increasingly difficult to do so. He was starting to lose control over her, at least somewhat. Ever since after the murder of Gus, things had been different in between them.

Fuck.

Back in the present, the relaxing cook took a large gulp of his beer.

 **And there it is! Now, I know Hank's discovery is around this time, per the show... But think I'm either going to mention it, or just... work past it. Whichever. Want do you think I should do?**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! :)**

 **Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stars.

That was what danced the sky, as the male rolled down the street within his Chrylser. It was a downright beautiful sight—giving the environment some sort of calmness to it.

It had been a long day—but a fruitful one at that.

Soon enough, the owner stepped out of his swift ride, going up to the front door and sliding into his home.

Quietness.

As per usual.

The manufacturer ignored it, as he crossed over into the kitchen, humming a bit to himself. With a certain swiftness, he opened up the door, only beginning to scan what was in the fridge. His small lunch hadn't quite held him over earlier in the day-

"H- Hey, Dad…"

A voice had interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced up. "..Hey, Junior. What's up?"

The boy's crutches moved across the floor, as he motioned for a soda, which Walt quickly supplied him with, almost tossing it to him. It made Junior lightly smirk.

"Thanks… And i-it's… F-Flynn…" With a careful lean, Junior leaned a bit up against the counter's edge to crack it open and took a sip.

".,...Sorry." It was a half hearted apology at best.

".. It's alright.. I-I-It's been an okay d-day, both h-here a-and at school.. " Junior shrugged, as he nodded off at the stove. "M-Mom left out some f-food for you…."

The 51 year old poked his head up, almost imagining Junior to be-

No—he had to remind himself, Junior's not Je—

He shouldn't even think the name. Last time they even interacted, was a good three and half months ago.

The five million….

Walt shook his head a little, wanting to clear out that particular line of thought. It had been a loose end… at least if he had quit.

Something to take care of…

"Uh—right." Walt finally spoke, bringing himself out of the past, back into the crisp present. "She did, huh..?"

"Y-Yeah.." Junior took a sip of his soda carefully. "It's good chicken, you'll like it—"

A short amount of time passed before the man finally put it in the microwave to heat it up. Junior left with a bit of a wave, but stopped halfway out of the area.

"D-Dad?"

"….Yeah?"

"I-It's… good to b-be home."

A pang with Walt's chest. Yes, everything was somewhat back to normal, wasn't it? He gave his best practiced smile—slight of it having a bit of his old self forcibly pushed through to the surface.

"Yeah…. Good to have you back…" He motioned to the hallway. "Both of you."

With that peaceful end to what was in between them, the teen left the area now going back to his room.

Walt dropped the smile immediately, now going back into thought.

Yes, Jesse….

But a more important sort of matter had entered into his mind-

How was he to proceed with business?

Skyler had laundered that much within the self-storage room, so that money could easily go to his family. He'd let it stay hidden there, at least for now.

Now, for new cash flow…

A shrug signaled itself within his body language, as he soon enough dug out his phone and flipped it open. His fingers hovered over the buttons, but-

"…..Walt?"

He froze. Lowering his phone, he turned his head towards his wife. "Hey…" A pause, as he motioned to the food and also slid his phone shut.

"Chicken and shrimp on top of rice, huh?"

"Yes, something… new, that I wanted to try." She said a bit awkwardly.

The husband got up and rubbed at her hand, in a supposed loving gesture, as she darted her eyesight to the floor. Not even a few moments went by did she gently yank her hand away. At that, the male frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"…Where were you today, Walt? I needed help at the carwash." She stated matter-of-factly towards him, as he gave a slight look.

"What, am I not allowed to-"

"..You didn't pick up your phone after I've tried to reach you two times…"

"And..?" He gave a casual shrug.

She continued to stare. "….Did something happen to you or—or….. You weren't lying to me, were you?"

This again. Walt repressed a curse, as he turned towards her after taking the food out of the microwave. "….About what, Skyler?" His tone, slightly tired.

"….Exiting the business." She wanted to at least trust him on that basic level, but she didn't know if she could. It was a bold move- a bold move to bring this up.

"Really, Skyler?" He said accusingly, narrowing his eyes.

She knew it could blow up potentially in her face. "….Yes."

"So what, now having the kids back isn't enough for you, or something?" He almost growled it. "..Are you trying to insult me, because why would I want to still be within the business? Tell me that much, Skyler." He said, then after a pause, continued-

"Literally, what would be my purpose?"

"Look, Walt-" She attempted, before being cut off.

"—Have I not made plenty of money for my family? My intention all the long? To lovingly help you, and be _appreciated_ for it and-"

"Stop." She ended up saying in a more firm sort of voice, though there was a clear slight nervousness within her being. She had been dealing with Heisenberg for far too long.

Walt furrowed his brows, but remained silent.

"…Just answer me." She said in a hint of a softer tone, though determined.

He lifted his eyebrows, before getting up and grabbing some silverware- abruptly letting a tense silence to form in between them, as he sat back down with his food. He twirled his fork in the air a bit, shifting his gaze now to her all too calm.

"Yes, I have."

A harsh, haunting pause before- "I'm simply tying up loose ends."

A slight ease settled, as if seen plainly.

"That's it." The druglord finally finished, now digging into his meal, taking a bite. It warmed his mouth. So good.

Though Skyler pressed on slightly more, now having had moved to sitting in front of her husband. "..So, what? You'll be done after that? No more… hurting people? And.. what does that mean?"

"Don't worry. It's just as it means." Walt quickly supplied, a finality within his tone.

"….Alright." She reluctantly accepted.

He finally felt like he could get back to his meal, until-

"..We're safe, right?"

He almost wanted to laugh. Would she just accept what he had said? He had already reassured her…. "…Yes. We're safe."

More silence. It thickened only a bit.

"Good." It was quick, but it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight that had been hurting for a long time.

He finally returned to his meal, scooping some up on his fork, as he barely noticed Skyler getting up and looking out into the sky. Within in that moment, she dug out a cigarette from her pack and got out a lighter. A stream of smoke floated upwards, as the fire hit the tobacco.

"So….." She started, making him look up slightly at her. "…I needed someone to watch over the register while I organized some things in the office."

"….Oh?" He said, trying to inject some curiosity into his tone.

"I assume you can do it tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Even though the answer left the male's mouth, he situated himself a bit more in the chair. "…Just give me until noon to get there though."

"Walt—"

"Noon."

Skyler tilted her head. "…..Alright." As soon as that word left her mouth, she left, leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

His meal was mostly silent—

He'd call Saul tomorrow when he wasn't around Skyler.

Not too soon afterwards of a nice, satisfying meal, the man cleaned up the sink, dishes clanking a bit to give the only source of noise within the home. Far as he knew, Holly was asleep, and Junior was probably playing something on his computer.

As an experiment, the male poked his head into Holly's room—

The innocent form was sleeping away. She looked beautiful, a simple picture of innocence, a stark contrast to her very own father.

Walt wanted to say 'hi' to her, but.. it could potentially wake her up, so he moved down the hall some more, before slipping into his and Skyler's bedroom. He didn't say another word towards his wife, knowing full well that he had won for the kids to come back. Though, at what cost?

Skyler gave him a slight look, since he had been lingering within the doorway. "…Come in?"

Walt held up a finger, before going to the bathroom and yanked a certain book off the basket on top of the toilet. With it in his hands, he slipped and finally entered the bedroom.

"Can't forget reading material…"

-To which simply a look is thrown his way and nothing else.

Walt stripped down to his undershirt and underwear within the next few moments and crawled into bed. Once situated, he cracked it open and begun to read.

Still, nothing beat reading Walt Whitman's material.

"…That was a pretty good shindig the other day. All four of us again, out back." He randomly commented.

"….Yeah." Skyler muttered, before slinking down into the sheets.

"No, seriously… I think things can finally start going back to normal."

She could only hope at those words.

 **A/N: And there we go! Moving more into AU concepts and such, finally. Oh, Walt... why must you always lie to your loved ones? Gaaah.**

 **And oh, hopefully I made it clear about Hank's discovery not happening...**

 **So yeah. Tell me how I did! :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
